


Pleasure In The Dark

by tide_ms



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Breasts, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: Soojin offers Sun relief.





	Pleasure In The Dark

Soojin has been in prison long enough to easily read the signs of sexual frustration. Of stubborn and inescapable lusts.

Flushed skin, tension straining the limbs, a frown stuck on the face while doing her assigned work. And more that Soojin doesn't need to see right now to be sure that Sun could use a release. The only release they can afford while in prison.

Sun sleeps next to her in their shared cell, and that makes the idea she gets reasonable and possible and easy.

But she hesitates and worries. She doesn't know if Sun is into women, or desperate enough for an orgasm to be into women.

_Prison blurs a lot of things, sexuality is one of them, Soojin has discovered this during her first year in confinement._

Sun might be just annoyed or nervous or angry, Soojin thinks. The darkness and the snoring of their cellmates don't help her figure that out, and courage doesn't come crashing down on her, prompting her to help Sun even though she sincerely wants to.

_She wants to._

She wants to help Sun find ease and peace in any way she can.

She really does, and when Sun sighs heavily yet again, Soojin's body beats her mind.

"Unnie?" She calls in a soft voice.

"Hm?"

By now, Soojin's eyes have gotten used to the darkness, and she sees that Sun's eyes are still closed.

"You're still awake."

"Too much on my mind, that's all."

"Can I come closer?"

In confusion, Sun looks at her.

"I want to help you with something. Before the guards come again."

Sun nods, and makes room for her on her blanket.

Soojin regrets her idea immediately. Only because her body heats up and her heart pounds and her mind races, all in anticipation and worry.

Worry of stepping over lines. Worry of rejection. Worry of Sun being against such intimacy and looking at her differently.

When she settles and they're facing each other, Soojin's mind reels.

She swallows thickly. "I'm not trying to be impolite, or impose, but... have you— have you pleasured yourself since you came here?"

Astonished, Sun whispers, "what?!"

Soojin averts her eyes. She knows Sun isn't the type to embarrass others, and that knowledge is fixed in her subconsciousness that she hasn't dismissed her idea entirely and felt embarrassed about it.

She also knows that there are probably better ways to suggest this, but now she's already doing it and she has to ignore the swelling fear.

"You've been looking tensed the past few days, unnie. I just want to help if I can." She rushes to elaborate, the tremor in her voice is hushed by the quiet she does her best to maintain. "We help each other find pleasure. Sometimes. To make life here a little more bearable. It is not meant to... _mean_ anything."

"Oh, I didn't know— that's— that's kind of you, Soojin-ah, but you certainly don't have to do anything." She smiles nervously.

Soojin peers at her, heaviness lifts off of her heart as Sun lies on her back, clearly still shocked, but ultimately as normal as ever.

Without intention, Soojin shocks her further. She reaches and holds Sun's hand, and gently brings it to place it on her breast.

Sun gasps, but doesn't withdraw her hand.

"I know I don't have to."

Sun's hand is warm on her breast. It's taut and yet Soojin's body reacts to it; her nipple tingles with a sweet sensation.

Sun's jaw hangs. The quiet filled with snoring and distant, unnerving sounds flows continuously.

Sun relents to her urges after merely a moment. She squeezes Soojin's breast; then whimpers and shudders.

Since she aims to give Sun pleasure, Soojin tries her hardest to not enjoy the touch. The hesitation in it should make that easy, but the more Sun squeezes the quicker she finds her boldness.

Sun faces her fully again. Soojin removes her own hand, and Sun kneads her properly. Lustfully.

Her breaths are quickened now, they fill the space between them with heat and temptation.

Soojin watches Sun, as much as the darkness allows her, with intrigue. With curiosity. With gladness that she's bringing her some pleasure.

When she notes Sun's thighs moving slightly, she reaches again, this time to Sun's hips, and invites her closer. On top of her.

Sun follows her guidance, groaning deep in her throat. She pushes one leg between Soojin's own, and at the same time, she softens her grasp, but only to be able pinch Soojin's hardened nipple.

The sensation is weakening and pleasant, it elicits a whimper from Soojin that she barely manages to stifle down.

She bites her lip, but Sun doesn't seem to be wanting to stop with her pinches.

Soojin doesn't want her to. And absently, she realizes that Sun hasn't tried to take the lead.

She has only been taking what's being offered.

Soojin's touched by that.

So she lifts up her undershirt and reveals all of her chest for Sun.

Sun whimpers then. As her hands cup Soojin's round breasts and settle unmoving.

Her hips jerking, trembles travelling through her body all the way to the hands clenched gingerly over her breasts, her widened eyes as they fixate on her bare skin expose her urgent need.

Soojin expects Sun to compose herself before doing anything, but she doesn't.

She immediately returns to kneading and mashing her breasts, and greedily takes a nipple into her mouth.

Sun breathes deep with relief as she suckle her nipple. She moves from one breast to the other with hunger that translates into sultry kisses, flicks of tongue teasing her peaks until they're sensitive, teeth pulling tender flesh but only to mend it with wet and warm sucking

Soojin's chest is heaving now.

Amidst her hunger, Sun treats her breasts with reverence and care. She has never experienced something like this before; soft caresses from her calloused palms and warm reassurance seeping from her heavy body coming into balance with wanton lust for her breasts.

Not long after, Soojin's skin is prickling, her underpants dampened, and her mind barely registering her plan.

_She wants to help Sun get off, yes, she remembers._

Soojin moves her hands on Sun's body until she's gripping her butt. Sun trembles throughout the whole trip, she lets go of her nipple with a pop, and pants when Soojin pulls her hips; prompts her to grind on her thigh.

Sun immediately moves. She has to use her hands to steady herself and find a good angle, but for unexpected reasons, Soojin can't find it in her to be _that_ disappointed upon losing the warmth of Sun's hands and mouth.

Her chest is bare under Sun.

Sun's thrusts are strong and unabashed that she has to hide her breathlessness in Soojin's cheek.

Every motion cause Sun's covered breasts with their stiffened peaks to tease Soojin's sensitive skin.

And most importantly, Sun isn't selfish.

Sun grabs her thigh over her hip and changes the angle just slightly so that every thrust will press hard against her hot and pulsing cunt.

Soojing feels a hot knot deep within her groin, expanding swiftly and burning and promising a fulfilling relief, it makes her thrust harder than ever.

For a moment, in the silence of their cell, the only audible things are the shuffle of their clothes, their soundless pants, and their muffled grunts.

Soojin comes first, and when she does, not even all of that registers.

Only how Sun's lips have been dry yet affectionate on her cheek, and now they're on her own and they generously allow her to moan into Sun's mouth.

Soojin almost chokes on pleasure, then Sun comes and grabs Soojing's breast again, kneading roughly as satisfying waves wash over her, and Soojin readily melts under the force of her orgasm.

  
Sun has to bite on Soojin's neck just to prevent any grunt bubbling in her throat from escaping.

Soojin smiles because of that. She hasn't intended it, but Sun looks beautiful when she's being fulfilled.

When Sun finally settles, Soojin asks, "was it good?"

In answer, Sun laughs calmly, pressing their foreheads together.

"It was. Thank you."

The undercurrent of ease in her voice is lovely and sweet.

"You defend me all the time, it's the least I could do."

Sun's still panting as she gets off of her, gently adjusts her undershirt, then her own pants.

"Plus, I got to release, too, so..."

Sun squeezes her hand. She has yet to regain her steady breathing.

Everything returns while Soojin and Sun bask in the glow of their shared pleasure; the snoring, the guards far outside their cell but undeniably present, the prison, their sorrows.

They return, but they aren't as suffocating as usual.


End file.
